FAPSI
|preceding1 = KGB |preceding2 = |dissolved = |superseding = |jurisdiction = Russia |headquarters = Moscow, Russia |employees = Classified |budget = Classified |chief1_name = Vladimir Mitryukhin (1999-2003) |chief1_position = General Director |chief2_name = |chief2_position = |parent_agency = The Kremlin Staff |child1_agency = |child2_agency = |website = Official page (not active) }} FAPSI ( ) or Federal Agency of Government Communications and Information (FAGCI) ( ) was a Russian government agency, which was responsible for signal intelligence and security of governmental communications. It is presently part of the Federal Protective Service (FSO). History Creation FAPSI was created from the 8th (Government Communications) and 16th (Electronic Intelligence) Chief Directorates of the KGB. It is the equivalent to the American National Security Agency. On September 25, 1991, Soviet premier Mikhail Gorbachev dismantled the KGB into several independent departments. One of them became the Committee on Government Communications under the President of Soviet Union. On December 24, 1991 after the disbanding of the Soviet Union the organization became the Federal Agency of Government Communications and Information under the President of Russian Federation. Dissolution On March 11, 2003 the agency was reorganized into the Service of Special Communications and Information (Spetsviaz) ( ) of the Federal Security Service (FSB). On August 7, 2004, Spetsviaz was incorporated as a structural sub unit of the Federal Protective Service (FSO). Structure According to the press, the structure of FAPSI copies the structure of the US National Security Agency, it includes: *Chief R&D Directorate (Главное научно-техническое управление) *Chief directorate of government communications *Chief directorate of security of communications *Chief directorate of information technology (Главное управление информационных систем) *Special troops of FAPSI *Academy of Cryptography *Military School of FAPSI in Voronezh, sometimes referred as the world largest hacker's school *Military school of communications in Orel *Moscow Department of Penza Scientific Research Electrotechnics Institute (МО ПНИЭИ), manufacturer of software and hardware used by the above agencies Chiefs 16th directorate of KGB *Nikolai Nikolaevich Andreev (1968–1973) *Major-General Igor Vasilievich Maslov (1973-?) Committee on Government Communications under President of Soviet Union *General A.V. Starovoitov(1991) Federal Agency of Government Communications and Information *General A.V. Starovoitov(1991–1998) *Vladislav Petrovich Sherstyuk (1998–1999) - former chief of Radio-electronics intelligence department of the agency *Vladimir Georgievich Matykhin (1999–2003) - a civilian specialist on cryptography and data protection Service of Special Communications and Information *Yuri P. Kornev (2003–2010) *Aleksey Mironov (Since 2010) FAPSI and the Internet FAPSI was always interested in monitoring of Internet activities. In 1994 it bought major Russian internet provider of that time RELCOM. According to their explanation they were not interested in interception of the network traffic, but in Internet experience of the firm and in utilization of "FAPSI's excess computing power and network bandwidth". In 1995 by decree of President Boris Yeltsin all cryptographic systems except those licensed by FAPSI were forbidden in the Russian Federation. There are widespread rumors that all systems licensed by FAPSI have backdoors allowing the agency to freely access the encrypted information. Since 1998 they require that all Internet providers in Russia install their hardware named SORM (СОРМ — Система Оперативно-Розыскных Мероприятий, System of Operative Investigative Actions) that allows filtering and remote control of internet traffic from FAPSI headquarters. Internet providers must pay for the devices (around US$15,000 http://www.comnews.ru/index.cfm?id=2986) directly to FAPSI. Despite the original resistance of Internet providers they complied. It is claimed, however, that no legal document requires ISPs to provide these services free of charge, and some people report that one large St. Petersburg ISP told FSB that it does not decline their request, but is going to bill them appropriately, for which this ISP never saw FSB come back. http://www.libertarium.ru/libertarium/l_sorm_molpro Mishaps of the agency One of the tasks of the agency is to protect government websites from getting hacked. Sometime they fail to do it by a very simple scenario - the domain is not paid for in time and becomes a trophy of cybersquatting. In January 2004 site the election site http://www.putin2000.ru registered personally for Vladimir Putin was not paid for in time and became a pornographic site. Eventually the site was closed downПитерские интернет-сутенеры подарили Путину свою аудиторию Newsru.com 20 January 2005 ; and as of May, 2008, it operates as a replica of the 2000 election site, with notices that all materials on this site are presented exactly as they appeared in March 2000[http://www.putin2000.ru/news.html News page of Putin's 2000 election site]. See Also *Special Communications Service of Russia *Federal Security Service (Russia) *Federal Protective Service (Russia) *National Security Agency (US) *GCHQ (UK) *Communications Security Establishment Canada References External links English *FAPSI Operations - by Federation of American Scientists *Jonathan Littell, "The Security Organs of the Russian Federation. A Brief History 1991-2004" Psan Publishing House 2006. *Lourdes SIGINT facility in Cuba, part 1 *Lourdes SIGINT facility in Cuba, part 2 *Cyber Warfare and Telecommunications Espionage Russian *http://www.agentura.ru/dossier/russia/fapsi/ *http://www.agentura.ru/dossier/russia/fapsi/story/ *http://www.relcom.ru/Relcom/History/Full/ Category:KGB Category:Government of Russia Category:Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation Category:Signals intelligence de:Federalnoje Agentstwo Prawitelstwennoi Swjasi i Informazii fr:FAPSI it:FAPSI he:פאפס"י lt:Federalinė vyriausybinio ryšio bei informacijos agentūra pl:FAPSI ru:Федеральное агентство правительственной связи и информации при Президенте Российской Федерации fi:FAPSI sv:Federala myndigheten för statlig kommunikation och information